


Secret Valentine

by Lokis_dark_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Books, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Reader, Fireplaces, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Libraries, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Loki cuddles, Loki fluff, Loki/reader - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reading, Soft Loki, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_dark_queen/pseuds/Lokis_dark_queen
Summary: The reader tells Loki all about Valentine’s Day, when he finds out she has no one to share it with he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Secret Valentine

“So is there a special someone you are spending Valentine’s Day with this year?” Natasha asked me. 

“Not this year Nat, besides I have a lot of work to do. I’m afraid I wouldn’t have time for anyone anyways.” I answered.

“That’s a shame, I’m sure someone would want to spend it with you.” She emphasized, glancing at Loki who was reading his book across the room. 

“Nat! He can probably hear us you know.” I scolded her quietly. 

“You’re the one making it obvious, why can’t you just talk to him?” 

“What? No way!” 

“What are you mortals conversing about?” A male voice interrupted. 

I jumped slightly from his sudden appearance, I glanced up and saw Loki staring back at me. I looked away, unable to look into his eyes for too long. 

“Oh she was just talking about how she’s going to be all alone for Valentine’s Day this year.” Natasha told him. 

“I said I have to work, I don’t have a choice.” I sighed.

“Yea whatever,” Natasha glanced at the clock, “Would you look at the time, I need to go.” She winked at me and left. 

Now I’m alone with Loki who won’t stop staring at me. 

“What is this Valentine’s Day you and Romanoff are talking about?” 

“Oh it’s just a holiday where people in love are just more in love.” 

“What?” 

“Like couples will buy each other gifts like flowers, chocolate, jewelry, and other things like that. Normally people go on special dates and things like that.” 

“And you have no one to spend it with.” 

“No Loki, I don’t.” 

“Does that upset you?” He asked me. 

“Not particularly, I’ve been alone for awhile so I’m used to it.” 

“When is this esteemed day of love, if I may ask?” 

“Tomorrow, I have a lot of work to do actually. I should probably get to bed.” I stood and turned to Loki before I left, “Goodnight Loki.” 

“Goodnight dear.” 

I blushed at the name he called me, my back was turned to him so he didn’t notice. 

Loki was on my mind as I got ready for bed. I would love to ask him to be my Valentine but I just didn’t have the confidence to do so, he was a god after all, I doubt he would ever take a romantic interest in me anyway. All I am is a lowly mortal to him. 

“I’m busy anyway.” I mumble to myself and turn out the lights to go to sleep. 

After a night of restless sleep I woke up to the dreaded sound of my alarm ringing in my ears. 

I tried my best to make myself look like I have a normal sleep schedule before heading to work, after taking a cool shower and doing some makeup I think I looked decent enough. 

I headed for the elevator to head to my office across the compound. 

After a rather short walk I ended up in front of my office door, as much as I dreaded being there. 

When I opened the door and turned on the lights I saw something on my desk. 

“Flowers?” I say to myself in shock. 

A beautiful vase of red roses sat on my desk, accompanied by an envelope. 

“Wow! Who are those from?” I heard Natasha ask as she stopped by my office door. 

“I don’t know, I just got here. It looks like whoever it was left a note.” I pointed out before taking the green envelope into my hands. 

“Open it! Maybe it’ll say who it is.” Natasha chimed, sitting in a chair in front of my desk. 

“Geez, calm down you’re more excited than I am.” I stated, opening the letter. 

I removed a piece of paper from the emerald envelope, the card was white with little gold accents around the edges, the handwriting of the author was beautiful and precise, almost like a piece of art. 

“Well what does it say?” Natasha asked excitedly. 

“It says ‘Meet me in the Library at seven o’clock.’” 

“Does it say who it’s from?” 

“No just that.” 

“Oh my god! You have a secret admirer!” 

“I guess.” I blushed. 

“Who do you think it is?” Natasha  
questioned. 

“I don’t know” 

“Oh I have a good idea of who it might be.” She smirked. 

“Who?” 

“Well I don’t want to spoil it for you.” She winked and got up to leave. 

“I thought you had an idea? You sound pretty certain that you know who it is.” I inquired. 

“Oh dear you are so naive.” 

“Am I really?” I rolled my eyes. 

“Anyway, have fun on your date tonight. I want to hear all about it tomorrow.” 

After saying goodbye I inspected the note my admirer left for me. 

‘I wonder who it is.’ 

I worked like a dog all day. Between filling out paperwork, running back and forth to meetings, and talking to people over the phone I was burned out and ready to go to bed. 

I got so caught up in my day that I forgot about the note until I left. I worked later than usual so when I glanced at the phone I nearly panicked. I only had fifteen minutes to go to the library and I looked less than desirable. 

‘I’ll just go anyway.’ I thought to myself. 

My feet were hurting from my shoes, my hair is a mess, and I’m sure my makeup looked pretty different from how it did this morning. I almost felt bad for whoever is waiting for me.

When I finally reached the library it was exactly seven o’clock. I paused before opening the doors, thinking about whoever was on the other side actually likes me enough to ask me out. 

When I opened the doors I was met by cerulean eyes, my breath hitched in my throat. 

“Loki?” I gasped. 

“Hello dear, thank you for coming.” 

I nearly wanted to hit myself for not realizing it earlier. The handwriting, the green envelope, the fact that he got into my locked office. 

“The flowers and the note were you?” 

“Of course, I look more into this Valentine’s Day and I wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t spend it alone.” He explained. 

“Loki I’m-“, I wiped some small tears from my eyes. “I’m speechless, thank you.” 

“It’s no problem love, come here.” He took my hand and led me to the large fireplace surrounded by bookshelves filled with literature. 

By the fireplace was a green blanket, two cups of tea, and some chocolate covered strawberries. 

As I sat with Loki by the fire the pain and stress from my workday lifted off my shoulders. It was just us alone, like we were the only ones on earth. 

“This is quite the setup.” I noted after taking a sip of my tea. “Why would you go through all of this for me?” 

“Well thanks to my magic it wasn’t as much work as you would think. And you mean a lot to me, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.” 

“Appreciate?” I giggled, “You appreciate me?” 

“Well that’s one word for it.” 

In that moment I saw him blush, Loki Laufeyson, prince of Asgard, god of mischief, is blushing in front of me. 

“For what?” I was just pushing his buttons at this point.

He uttered my name and took my hands into his large ones, “For my love, my love for you.” He admitted. 

“You love me?” I was shocked by his confession. 

“Yes, when I first came to this wretched place you showed me a kindness that no one else ever had. You became my close friend, and it didn’t take long for me to fall for you. You have this beauty and light that follows you everywhere, in every room you enter. Anyone you talk to is always effected by your presence, in the best way possible of course. Your kindness and beauty reminds me of my mother, Frigga. She’s gone now but the same light that she had I see now, in you. Perhaps I miss her but I just wanted another chance to be with someone who had that gift.” 

Loki had tears in his eyes as he poured his heart out to me. He is so beautiful, inside and out. Everyone was stuck in the past, they still saw him as a criminal. But sitting in front of him now I realized that he wasn’t some heartless killer, but a broken boy who has lived a traumatic life and misses his mother greatly.

I wrapped Loki into a tight hug, the kind that would mend all his broken pieces. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. We stood like that for awhile before pulling away. 

I wiped a single tear on his cheek, “I love you too, Loki.” 

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. The kiss was soft and caring, almost like an agreement between the two of us. 

The rest of the date consisted of being wrapped in his arms while he told stories of Asgard and even read some poetry, which I requested of course. 

I love hearing his voice, and eventually I feel asleep in his arms. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so safe and secure in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I decided to post a fluffy one shot along with my smutty Valentine’s Day one shot because I know smut isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. And sometimes we just need some Loki fluff in our lives. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated❤️


End file.
